


Captain Peroxide VS Red Mist

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Explicit Language, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Obedience, Ratings: R, Submissive Draco, Submissive Ron, Top Harry, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, one lover. Game on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Peroxide VS Red Mist

“Absolutely not!”

“You're such a philistine, lobster!”

“Ballet is for womanish poofters like you, bleached nitwit!”

“Ballet is for people with class, not for riff-raff like you, ranga!”

“You won't bore Harry to death with something as dull as “The Nutcracker”, cum spot!”

“Is that so? Getting drunk in a pub on Christmas Eve is the only idea you've got? You're such a peasant!”

“What do you call me? Pompous cocksucker!”

“Amoeba!”

“Dipshit!”

“Pennyante operator!”

“Cunting sack of dung!”

“Are you enjoying yourselves?”

“Harry! We didn't hear you coming in.”

“I noticed! How old are you both, for fuck sake?! Maybe I'll have to enjoy myself without company...”

“Please, Harry.”

“We will behave.”

“Hmmm, I don't know...”

“I'll go to the fu...I mean the lovely ballet, as long as we have a couple of drinks with all the other peasants of Hogsmeade.”

“If it makes you happy...”

"Attaboys. Play nicely, and December will be magic again for the both of you. If one of you displeases me, both of you will have the honour to become owners of a scrotum with cracked nuts. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
